Data storage systems are often used to store large quantities of data with fast access times. Filesystem management devices are often used to manage filesystems for data storage systems. As data storage systems increase in capacity, more processing power is needed to manage the increased number of filesystems.
Some systems scale up by increasing the processing power of a filesystem management device. Other systems scale out by adding more filesystem management devices to manage different filesystems, which allows for more scalability.